Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare
by Spirit Summoner
Summary: What happens when these two dangerous games are mixed with three heroic Lords and their assembled team? Yaoi, het and utter chaos ensue – but could there be more to the game then everyone’s letting on? Various pairings
1. Finding The Bottle

Spin the Bottle; Truth or Dare

Hello, everyone! This is my first Fire Emblem fic, so I hope you enjoy it.

It's basically about what happens when they stop off in the middle of nowhere and the only thing they can do is play a mix of 'Spin the Bottle' and 'Truth or Dare.' Of course, chaos ensues and there will be yaoi, perhaps some het depending on what people want and how I feel.

* * *

**Finding the Bottle**

"Matthew, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Guy dubiously as he watched the young thief fly around the tent searching for some unknown object. He himself was perched on a wooden crate near the entrance, the cold night air seeping in under the loose flap.

"Of course I do, my best idea yet. Besides, it's not like we have anything better to do," replied the sandy haired spy as he tipped out the contents of his pack onto the matted floor in front of Guy.

And it was true. The group were stranded in the middle of nowhere, lost. The Tactician had sent out a scouting party, but they weren't due back for a least the next few days, so they had a lot of time to kill and not much to do. After all, there was only so much a person could sleep or train for in a day.

Guy's eyes widened when he saw how much he had crammed into the tiny linen satchel, which – among other things - contained; lock picks of various sizes, strange, ornate looking keys, a pouch of water, three small stones and – Guy gasped – a box full of gems and jewels.

"Matthew –" he began.

The thief simply grinned at him cheekily as he stood and placed a finger on his lips. "Our secret," he said quietly as he threw him a small, circular object.

Guy turned the coin in his fingers. It was made of solid gold and was stamped with the crest of a Lycian Royal. He looked up at Matthew questioningly.

"Payment," he mouthed.

"You know, I could use this to buy my freedom."

"You still owe me a considerable number of favours remember?" Matthew smirked and shook his head at the other teen. "Besides, I have many gold coins – some worth even more than that," he paused as he leant forwards so that he could whisper in his ear. "But I only have one of you."

Guy felt his cheeks flush as his hot breath tickled his skin and he pulled away; embarrassed. "I – I'll go call the others and te-tell them to get ready," he stammered as he wriggled away from the taller man.

Matthew only smiled. Yes, this was _definitely_ his best idea yet.

* * *

Guy sighed as he made a round of all the tents. Really, whatever his would be '_saviour_' was planning, he doubted it would be good for any of them. Yes, Matthew was a good man, with a full heart and pure intention – it was just that he had to be so damned _sneaky_ about everything. He would never just come out and say something, but hide it in a riddle and make you guess. Had he not been Ostia's top spy, Guy could easily see him as the Court Jester.

"What is it that the troublesome menace wants now?" asked Hector irritably. As much as he valued the thief's service, his antics were something he would prefer _not_ to get involved with.

"He didn't say – only that everyone has to come because he has something that he's sure will entertain us all," replied Guy nervously. Matthew was used to such people – people with Titles and Noble blood – he was not, and terrified that he'd do something wrong in front of them.

"I guess there's no getting out of this," he muttered under his breath and cursed the day he fell foul of the man. "Eliwood?" he called into his shared tent.

A mop of messy red hair appeared at the opening. "What is it, Hector?"

"Get ready, it seems Matthew has some form of '_entertainment_' planned for us all."

* * *

As the group gathered around the fire that flared brilliantly at the centre of their chosen campsite, Matthew was still nowhere to be seen.

"What's taking him so long?" grumbled Marcus. He was a military man and didn't have time to waste with such trivial things such as 'entertainment.' As it was he should have been with the Tactician, devising battle strategies and the like, not waiting around for some thief.

This was almost embarrassing. All the other men – well, those too old to be comfortable with the younger Lords anyway, had stayed in Merlinus' tent, no doubt telling awful jokes about women and drinking, but he – as part of his duty to Lord Eliwood, had stayed with him.

"Marcus!" Eliwood elbowed him in the ribs for being so rude, and then wondered if he was simply annoyed that he had not been chosen to go with the scouting party. The knight did often lead them after all, but Dorcas and Batre knew the area better so they were chosen by the Tactician instead.

"I – I'm not sure," replied Guy. He was about to volunteer to go and check when the flap to his tent was ripped open and Matthew stepped out.

"I've finally found it!" he declared, waving a bottle around in the air triumphantly.

"Found what?" asked Kent.

"This!" smiled Matthew as he set down the object in front of him.

Everyone unconsciously leaned in closer to see what all the fuss was about. The bottle was oddly shaped, curving out and then in slightly, then out again at the middle, in again and then out. Rath thought it rather looked like the silhouette of a woman and scooted away from Lyn who was uncomfortably close. The smooth, hard glass was clear but glowed red with the light from the fire.

"You called us all out to look at a bottle?" squealed Serra incredulously.

Matthew shook his head. "No, no – you don't _look_ at the bottle," he laughed.

"Then what do you do with it?" Lowen questioned, slightly intrigued.

"You _spin_ it!"

A silence so, well – _silent_, fell that the sounds of crickets rang out like thunder. Everyone seemed to deadpan and then collapse. Matthew blinked at them all questionably as they recovered themselves.

"And how, pray tell, is this entertaining?" asked Hector, an eyebrow arched in question.

"Well, its all part of the game, isn't it?" he replied.

"What is this 'game'?" Lord Pent looked at him suspiciously, obviously annoyed that he was there. Louise had disappeared to visit some relation of hers, but insisted that he should continue travelling without her. Of all the groups that could have formed to save the world – it made him feel like weeping.

"I'm glad you asked," Matthew said with a bright smile as he began to explain…

* * *

A few moments later

"So basically you spin the bottle," began Lyn.

Matthew nodded encouragingly.

"And whoever it points to you ask, 'Truth or Dare.'" Eliwood looked at him questionably.

"Yes."

"And if they pick 'Dare' you tell them to do something and they have to do it, no matter what?" Hector looked disgusted with the idea.

Matthew's grin widened.

"But if they pick 'Truth' you ask them a question," Kent said.

"That's right."

"And if they don't answer it, they have to kiss whoever asked them," added Erk.

"Exactly," Matthew snapped his fingers and waited for their answer.

"Well, I'm up for it!" said Sain happily with what could be classified as a leer appearing on his face.

"Sain!" scolded Kent, knowing full well what his fellow knight was planning.

"What?" he replied defensively.

Some of the women paled considerably.

"It does sound, interesting…" Eliwood added.

"Eliwood – you can't be serious!" Hector looked as though he was going to be sick. His best friend – Eliwood, pure, sweet, _innocent_ Eliwood, was being corrupted by his spy. When they returned to Ostia he was going to castrate that thief…

"Come on, Hector – it's only a bit of fun," he smiled up at the bigger man and Matthew could see his Lord's resolve weakening as he looked at the younger Lord with fondness.

Hmm, perhaps this game would benefit more than just himself.

"This is ridiculous," scoffed Raven, his arms folded indifferently over his chest as he glared pointedly at Matthew.

"Can I play?"

Raven's head snapped round and he stared in horror at Lucius who was looking at the bottle curiously.

"Well _I_ refuse to play," he said firmly, his comment directed towards the white monk. Lucius stuck his tongue out at him.

Heath tapped the bottle, listening to the clear note as it rang through the air. "Does this game even have a point?"

Matthew looked pensive for a moment and then grinned. "To promote team unity – _and_ it also doubles as a stress reliever."

Heath looked suitably unimpressed.

Matthew sighed. They were taking a lot longer to convince than he had anticipated. "Haven't you ever wanted to find out about anyone else, or just have fun without having to think about the constant fighting and death?"

It was uncertain, but whether it was the honesty in his eyes or the sincerity in his voice, everyone that had gathered around the fire began to consider it…

* * *

So, it looks like everyone will play after all.

Right, I'm in a bit of a dilemma at the moment. I know I definitely want to make some yaoi pairings, but I'm not sure which – I want everyone to have a partner and a couple of triangles for some extra drama, so if some people would like to tell me who they think should go together I would really appreciate it. so far I've decided on Sain and Kent, and Matthew and Guy, but what about everybody else?

Please read and review and tell me what you think I should do! I'm also open to suggestions for truths and dares!


	2. The First Spin

Spin the Bottle; Truth or Dare

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to hear all your thoughts and ideas, especially since this my first fic for Fire Emblem.

Wow, I really didn't think this fic was going to be this popular. I was quite worried that I wouldn't be able to make the idea work – but it seems to be going well! Thank the gods for raging hormones and strong alcohol!

**Ceceles** – I'm glad you think so and I definitely will.

**Amethyst Bubble** – yes, I love Matthew. He's such a sneak! As for Legualt x Heath… I'll see what I can do.

**Jackswitch** – yeah, that would be good. Thanks for the comments – reviews make my day!

**Skye-chan** – I was wondering who I should pair Erk with, but a love triangle sounds like the best idea.

**K-Gforever** – I hadn't really thought about Jaffar, but if you really want I try and find a way to write him in.

**Hmm what should I put here** – I hope you can still enjoy the fic even if you don't like yaoi. I'm trying to work it so that there's some het pairings as well as some originals.

**Astrum Aura** – I will not abandon this fic – I can tell I'm gonna have a lot of fun with it. You're pretty much spot on with the pairings!

**DantheMan15** – thank you – I'll do my best!

**Dreamer of Riddles** – wow, I love all of your suggestions – please, keep them coming. I especially like the love triangle between the Lords. Oh, that would be funny!

**Gingy Mittens** – I don't see why not.

**Rayne-kun** – Jaffar and Nino has been quite a popular choice, so they probably will make an appearance sooner or later. And of course, the others will be paired up too!

**Anima Sage Kurai** – wow…that's a lot, but I love them! Canas is there and Vaida and Karel are likely to show up later.

* * *

**The First Spin**

"Right!" announced Hector as he reappeared from Merlinus' tent with a large barrel.

"What's that?" questioned Eliwood as he watched his best friend steady the wooden drum.

"Wine – and the good stuff, no less," he replied gruffly. Merlinus had almost given him an earful, but remembered just in time that he was but a humble merchant – Hector was the brother of the Marquess Ostia. Still, he had raised a few eyebrows while he was there – Oswin seemed particularly curious as to why his young charge required so large an amount of wine, and at such a late hour. Luckily, he had not decided to follow him, Hector didn't know what he would have done if he had to explain himself – especially since he would probably pass the information on to his brother…

"Why in all of Sacae have you brought that here?" Lyn smiled up at Hector, wondering what the other Lord was up to.

"Lyndis, if I'm going to have to play this stupid game with the rest of you, then I refuse to do it without a bit of help." He doubted that he'd be able to participate unless slightly intoxicated, although he planned to keep an eye on young Eliwood and make sure that he didn't get too inebriated himself.

"I agree with Lord Hector."

"You would," snorted Kent as he gave his fellow knight a heavy shove as a reprisal.

"You should have some, too." Sain chuckled lightly, unaffected by Kent's rough treatment of him. "You could use some loosening up. You're such a mother hen sometimes!"

Kent felt himself blush as the camp filled with stifled giggles.

Wil placed a hand on his shoulder supportively, but added, "he's right you know."

"Oh, Wil! Don't you start teasing poor Kent, too," scolded Lyn. She hated seeing any of her men argue, but was used to see them bantering so, so she wasn't too concerned.

"Thank you, Milady," replied the flame haired Knight gratefully, although he wondered just what he was getting himself into by consenting to this game.

* * *

A little while later, after the drinks had been doled out between the young comrades and they'd each drunk a fair amount to ready themselves for what was to come, Matthew cleared his throat loudly and stood up. He stepped so that he stood in the centre of the circle, the fire casting magnificent shadows on his lithe form.

Guy shuddered. He really did look as though he belonged on the centre stage. Although svelte, Matthew had a huge presence and drew people to him with his cheery demeanour, but at that moment, Guy couldn't help but think that he looked almost predatory in his stance as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, if you are quite ready I think I'll begin," he heralded dramatically.

Serra frowned. "Why do you get to start?" she squealed indignantly, flicking her bubblegum hair behind her.

Before Matthew had a chance to answer he was interrupted by Hector. "Exactly, as your Lord I think that I should have the honour of opening this game."

"But, Milord," answered Matthew mockingly as Hector glared at his insolent spy. "I thought you didn't want to play anyway. Besides, this game was my idea, so it's only fair. Isn't that right, Guy?" he asked sweetly to the boy he knew had no choice but to agree with him – he did owe Matthew his life after all.

"I – I guess," he replied uncertainly, hoping not to catch the eye of any of others.

Matthew cast his eyes around the group. Lyn was next to Florina, listening and giggling at something the young girl said, almost hidden in the feathered wings of her Pegasus. He narrowed his eyes to catch what they were saying.

"But, Lyn – what if I have to – have to kiss a _man_!" she wailed forlornly. It seemed that even all her time with the Caelin Knights had done little to ease the girl's fear of men.

Lyn wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. "I'm sure they wouldn't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with. Besides, all you have to do is answer a question, which isn't really not that bad."

Florina took another large gulp of her wine to steady her nerves. "I suppose, thank you Lyn."

"Florina, you don't have to thank me," she smiled. "You're my friend," she said as she hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that they treat you properly."

Matthew turned away and his eyes fell on Erk who currently looked like he would prefer to die than be where he was. On his left was Serra, and to his right was Priscilla, both of them vying unashamedly for his attention while ignoring each other completely – quite a feat really. Matthew chuckled to himself. He doubted Erk would very much enjoy the game if the pair had their way with him…

Opposite Priscilla, Matthew noticed that Raven was staring – no glaring at Erk, then her, and then Erk again. Raven's arms were crossed and he sat rigidly on a wooden crate, looking as though he were about to kill the young Mage. _Painfully_.

Well, this was certainly an – _interesting development_…Matthew resolved to watch out for them later. He might even try his hand at 'helping' them out, but no matter what _he_ planned, he was sure that Fate would make it fun to watch.

Next to Raven sat Lucius who was sharing a larger box with Pent. The two chatted good-naturedly, talking about the benefits of each different type of magic and how wonderful it was to wield power over the elements no doubt. Matthew caught Erk occasionally glancing at the pair, knowing full well he'd trade his Goddess Icon to be with the other male magic users.

Heath was next, and being one of the newer members he sat on his own, curled up in the huge leathery wings of his Wyvern, Hyperion. Rath, although a former acquaintance of the group, also chose to keep his distance. Guy hung about next to them, looking a little panicked and nervous with the whole situation and generally adorable. He gave him fleeting look and Matthew smiled back reassuringly. In time, he hoped that Guy would be more comfortable with group as a whole, but then again the swordsman wasn't exactly used to _him_ yet.

Opposite to them was Eliwood who was flanked by Marcus and Lowen on one side, and Hector on the other. Lyn's archer and two knights occupied a large fallen log and were all talking amongst themselves. He almost nodded to himself. It was a good group, and if need be he could always send Guy up to Merlinus' tent to grab someone else. He couldn't quite remember who had neglected to join them, but he was pretty sure that Canas and Renault had shut themselves away with nothing but potions and books on alchemy. He had only rejoined the group at the last town and was near exhaustion back then, so scouting out the travellers was something he had not yet had the luxury of doing.

"Then if there are no more objections, I will begin."

There was a cheer from Sain, Eliwood and Lucius and a high pitched squeal from Serra. The rest stayed rather quiet in comparison, being less vocal about their 'enthusiasm' towards Matthew's 'entertainment.'

"Good," Matthew grinned as he grabbed the clear glass in one hand and then lay it on yet another crate which he had moved as close to the middle of their makeshift circle as he could without actually throwing it on the fire.

The whole camp fell silent, even the rowdy noise from the merchant tent seemed to have stilled as Matthew twisted the bottle and then released it. Round and round and round it went, occasionally catching glimmers of red light from the fire. The only sound that could be heard was the scratch of wood on glass as it slowed to a halt.

Everyone's breath stopped as the bottle began to slow and wobble, watching intently to see who it would be left pointing at…

…Lyn…

…Florina…

Florina shrieked loudly and the bottle wavered slightly, moving excruciatingly slowly before finally stopping on…

…Lucius.

Loud sighs of relief could be heard from around the fire, but instead of groaning, the blonde Monk simply smiled as though he _wanted_ it to happen.

"Okay then, Lucius," Matthew began. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll start things slow," he said with hardly a moment of hesitation. "Truth."

Sain booed him, but he smile showed that it was only half-hearted, but Kent whacked him over the head nonetheless. Sain pouted at him like a disobedient teenager. Was he really turning into a 'mother hen?'

"Well, we all know you're a Monk –"

Everyone around the fire nodded in agreement with the more than obvious statement.

"– and we all know that Monks are required to wear those robes," Matthew said, absently waving at his clothes with his hand.

Another collective nod from the group.

"But what I really want to know is," he continued with a sly grin.

"Yes," Lucius didn't look the slightest bit nervous.

"What do you wear _under_ those robes?"

Raven shot up from his seat and glared at Matthew while a hand flew to his scabbard. "What sort of a question is that?" he fumed. "They obviously wear undergarments – just like anyone else!"

Matthew just blinked at him and watched as Lucius placed a restraining hand on his wrist.

"Actually, Raven," he said softly as the raven haired man turned his intense stare on the Monk. Lucius just kept his gaze levelly as he continued in a low – one might even go so far as to say – _suggestive_ voice, "I don't wear anything…"

"WHAT!"

Eighteen jaws dropped simultaneously at the deceptively innocent looking Monk and his revelations. Florina buried herself deeper into Lyn's arms to hide her blushes as Raven stared in astonishment at the blond, his own face flushing furiously.

"Well these robes get extremely hot," explained Lucius. "Besides, no-one has ever gotten close enough to me to see beneath them. Well not yet, anyway," he added. Matthew wondered if he had imagined him winking at the sour man and could only assume that his strange behaviour was due to the amount of wine he had consumed.

"…" Raven couldn't think what to say and fell back onto his crate, his mouth still hanging open as he continued to stare in shock at Lucius.

Lucius seemed oblivious to his reaction and looked over at Matthew. "It's my turn now, isn't it?"

The sandy haired thief nodded dumbly – he had _not_ expected _that_ answer – and passed him the bottle before moving back to his own space in the circle between Guy and Priscilla.

"Take your spin."

The underwear-less Monk took his place in the centre of the ring and flicked his wrist, in turn sending the bottle in fast circles past each of the group until it began to slow before finally stopping to point at…

* * *

I know, I know. Not too much action in this chapter, but I'm building up to the good stuff.

So, who do you think the bottle should land on next? What will they choose and what will Lucius have planned for them? Please review and leave behind your suggestions – remember, I will use the best ones!


	3. Losing the Bottle

Does anyone like** Heath x Legault**?

If you do, please check out my story **'A Different Kind Of Flying'** at It's under the Author name **Spirit Summoner**. Give it a whirl, you might just like it!

**Rayne-kun**, **Lokon**, **Draknal**, **The Silver Kitty**, **Ceceles**, **SwordmasterKevin**, **Chaos Knight Malik**, **MiSs JoVaNNa**, **K-Gforever**, **Dias of All Final**, **HiroOfLegend**, **Astrum Aura**, **xZero84x**, **Skye-chan**, **Cool-chan**, **Jackswitch**, **Anima Sage Kurai**, **Reka**, **Gingy Mittens**, **SitDog-Boy** – hmm…I hope I didn't miss anyone out – if I did, I'm sorry!

Thank you all very much for your reviews. I know I usually reply to you all individually, but today I'm being lazy…

It seems that the reviews I got can be roughly divided into two groups – those that found Lucius not wearing underwear hilarious, and those that were just damned disturbed! Anyway, I now see that a lot of you want either some Lyn x Hector, pr Lyn x Tactician. Right, if I include the Tactician in this, what will we call him – should we just stick with 'Mark' like in the game?

As for the suggestions…I know some of you wanted Hector, but I've got something in mind for him later…and as for the others, yeah, I'm planning on using some of them as well!

Oh, and I will try to make chapters longer in future!

**Dreamer of Riddles **– a special thank you for your suggestion – I love it, and you _know_ it will be used…

* * *

The whirr of the bottle slowed and all eyes remained fixed on the spinning glass as it finally settled on –

Guy…

…Serra…

…and then finally, _Kent_.

Sain and Wil both whooped and clapped hands, thankful that the dreaded bottle had missed them both, and also at the thought of calm, serious Kent being put under pressure.

This game was growing increasingly interesting…

"Not trying to influence your choice, or anything," began Sain who was smirking at Wil behind Kent's back. "But remember that you are a Knight of Caelin, and our dear Lady Lyndis is here watching…" he arched his eyebrows in the direction of the Lord.

Kent cast a glance at Lyn, who was smiling at him encouragingly, seeming not to notice the snickers of his fellow comrades.

"Well then, Kent."

Kent turned to look at Lucius, who – after his last revelation – no longer seemed such a pure and innocent being.

"Will it be Truth or Dare?"

"Tru-," began the knight, but then he noticed Sain's frantically wriggling eyebrows, Wil's discreet nudges and Lady Lyn's sweet looks. If he had any less control over himself he would have sighed. "I take a Dare," he announced loudly.

Several impressed gasps came from around the camp as he accepted the first Dare of the game. Even Raven cast him an admiring glance, before turning back to his sister and scowling.

Lucius paused for a moment, deep in thought.

_A Dare for Kent…_

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed as he snapped his fingers and a bright light illuminated his face. The eerie shadows that fell over his features sent a shiver down Kent's spine.

He wondered gravely if 'Dare' had been the best choice.

"I Dare you to…"

Kent felt sweat beading on his forehead in anticipation.

"…dye your hair."

With those three words complete silence descended on the camp.

"What?" Kent's mouth fell open as he subconsciously fingered his bright red locks.

"I want you to dye your hair," Lucius repeated with what Kent thought was a malice grin. "_Blond_," he added as an afterthought. "Then you can see that blonds' really _do_ have more fun," he finished with a sly wink at Matthew. Kent couldn't help but wonder if it was a conspiracy against him.

"But – but…" Kent stammered uncertainly.

"But what?" snapped Raven. He really had no patience for these foolish games. "Just get on with it!"

"…how?" he sighed pathetically.

"Oh that's simple," smiled Lucius. "Just go up to Canas and Renault's tent, I'm certain that they will have something…"

With helpless glances around the camp fire, Kent resigned himself to his Dare and trudged back to the campsite, easily identifying Canas and Renault's tent as the one with a single flickering candle flame and two bent figures reading silently.

_The two haven't moved in a while now, come to think of it_, thought Kent to himself as he neared the grassy verge where their tent sat.

"_Do_ blonds' really have more fun?" asked Sain suddenly after they watched a reluctant Kent enter the tent.

Lucius opened his mouth to answer, but it was Serra's voice that was heard.

"You can't ask Lucius that!" she cried out.

"Why not, my fair lady?" questioned Sain, slightly taken a back.

Serra rolled her eyes. "Because it's not your turn, _duh_!"

Any answer that may have been made was left unknown as a strangely strangled sounding scream was heard from Canas and Renault's tent. The group watched as Kent's silhouette backed away and seemed to knock over the seated Canas and Renault.

"What in all of the Pharae…?"

Suddenly, the candle was snuffled, and all that could be heard was the sound of scuffling and several minutes of breathless panting.

"Now what do you suppose is going on up there?" asked Matthew aloud.

The company shrugged, not having the slightest idea.

"Maybe Kent is chickening out," shrugged Lowen.

Marcus silenced him with a thump over the head. "That is no way to talk about a fellow knight!" he admonished.

"Yeah, besides, Kent isn't the type of person who goes back on his word!" retorted Sain in a very impassioned manner. Sure he and Wil talked Kent down a lot, but that was _them_. Anyone else and they would find themselves on the wrong end of a Silver Lance…

"Well that still doesn't explain what's going on up there," said Lyn with a touch of concern in her voice.

The tent was, which had been pitch black up until only a moment ago had now been relit with another candle. From the silhouettes, a very uncomfortable looking Kent was sat very stiffly opposite Canas and Renault.

After a while, it was Kent who was talking, while Canas and Renault listened. As soon as his mouth closed, the two magic users collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter. Even from around the fire, the company could hear Kent's hot retort of 'it's _not_ funny!" followed by yet more laughter.

"Oh, poor Kent," commented Florina, not knowing that she had spoken aloud.

"You know, Florina," began Sain with a sly grin. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you had a bit of a soft spot for Kent, which is a shame since I'm so much more attractive – a pretty girl like you deserves a handsome guy like me, right?"

Florina blushed bright red at his words and took refuge behind Lyn, who couldn't help but giggle at her best friend.

"Lyndis!" exclaimed Hector in a very scandalised sounding voice.

Duly reprimanded, Lyn abruptly stopped her stifled laughter and glared in Hector's general vicinity before turning away with an almighty 'humph!'

"Hector," warned Eliwwod. "– Lyn, you know he didn't mean anything by it!" Eliwood tried desperately to stop the two warring Lords, whom he was certain that if not for the fight against Nergal, would most definitely be at each other's throats. "That's just the way Hector is," he explained.

"Well I –"

But Hector was cut off by Marcus. "I agree with Lord Eliwood," he said grandly. "You two act like two people who have been wedded for much too long."

Wil and Sain chuckled heartily, joined by Lucius, Matthew and even Heath.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" queried the Cavalier with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing!" gasped Sain, clutching his sides as he fell off his log and onto the floor in a heap of teal armour.

"No!" huffed Marcus in a very serious tone – he was not one to be laughed at. "Something I said seems to have been mightily amusing, and I'd like to know what it is."

"Tell them, Wil!" Matthew managed to shout between his sniggers.

Wil, who was heartily slapping Sain on the back nodded accordingly.

"Well?" Marcus folded his gauntleted arms over his armoured chest, the metal clanging softly as he did so.

"You – you just said – that Lady Lyn and – Lord Hector – that they – they act like an – _an old married couple_!"

Eliwood, who had been taking another sip of wine suddenly spat it out and began to choke. The liquid ended up in the fire, sending a huge tower of flames roaring upwards, but even that could not soften the sounds of Hector and his fury.

With a low growl, he reached for his Wolf Beil and pointed it in the direction of the young archer. "That is slander – how dare you suggest such a thing!" he demanded, before turning on Marcus. "And you! You should know better than to – than to – to think that I would ever even consider wedding –"

And then Hector was once again interrupted, this time by Lady Lyndis herself.

"Yes, Marcus," agreed Lyn, her face held in a neutral expression. "How could you think that Hector would ever want to marry a little Sacaeran _savage_ like me?" With that, she spun around abruptly, her long dark hair swinging behind her and ran off into the nearby woods to hide tears that threatened to fall.

"Hector!" exclaimed Eliwood.

"Don't look at me like that, Eliwood – 'tis not I who said such a thing."

"Oh, Lord Hector, that was awful – at least I can count on my Erk never to do such a thing to me, can't I?" Serra turned her hopeful face up at Erk who sighed tiredly.

"Even so –"

"Be quiet! All of you!" came a meek shout.

Everyone turned and stared incredulously at the usually silent Florina. "Well, I hope you're satisfied," she scolded, placing her hands on her hips in a gesture of annoyance and anger.

"Well I –"

"Hector, for once in your life will you please just listen!" pleaded Eliwood.

Hector gave a sigh and then folded his arms and stared at Florina. "What should I do?"

Suddenly, Florina paled, and it was obvious that she had lost the little courage that she had gained previously from her friend's mistreatment.

"Erm…" she began, nervously glancing around the camp for help.

Sain, always willing to help a damsel in distress sensed her discomfort and intervened. "Thank you, Florina – now please, allow me to continue," he addressed her with a bow and Florina blushed again.

"Well?" asked Hector, annoyed at having to ask first the opinion of a woman, and now a knave.

"It's very simple," answered Sain with a shrug and Wil nodded his assent. "You'll have to apologise to Lady Lyn."

Hector seemed to think over his words in his mind, before finally deciding. "Very well," he announced with a great deal of conviction. "In that case I will go immediately." His task sure seemed simple enough.

A sigh of relief seemed to have been released by the whole of the camp as the usually stubborn Lord so easily agreed to Sain's suggestion.

Hector gave a curt nod to Sain and then turned in the direction that Lyn had gone.

"Wait!" Wil shouted suddenly.

"What now?" snapped Hector irritably.

"Yes, what now indeed?" repeated Sain as he cast Wil a questioning look.

Wil raised his eyebrows and wiggled them slightly, hoping that Sain would get the hint. "Sain," he began. "You know as well as I do that Lady Lyn will not just accept Lord Hector's apology so easily."

Sain smiled, realisation dawning on him. Oh, how he loved having Wil around.

"Why wouldn't she?" demanded Hector huffily.

"Well, for one thing she won't believe you. She'll think that you're only apologising to get her to come back to the camp and because someone else made you do it."

"That's true," added Florina quietly. "Lyn won't trust your motives if you just say you're sorry."

"Then what do you suggest I do," asked Hector, now more than a little annoyed. Really, if it wasn't one thing…And he was a Lord – his word was part of his honour…

Too engrossed in his own thoughts, Hector didn't hear the almost silent whispers of a certain sniper and knight, or their stifled sniggers.

"Well, we have a solution," announced Wil with his trademark cheeky smile.

"What is it?" Hector inquired resignedly.

"You want Lady Lyn to believe that you are being sincere, correct?" asked Sain with a smirk.

Hector wanted to decapitate him for beating around the bush in such an infuriating manner. "That's right," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, when a knight, such as myself, wishes to show a lady that their intensions are truthful, they perform an act of chivalry," revealed Sain smugly.

Hector secretly wished that it had been Sain who had been sent away. Kent was much more helpful – and respectful as well. "I don't see how this helps me."

"Oh, it does," interjected Wil.

"You see, all you need to do is carry out a great deed, with great risk to yourself to convince her that you are indeed true," explained Sain as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes, you see for a woman, actions speak louder than words, Lord Hector," Wil finished, winking at the girls that were left.

Surprisingly, instead of bashing him over the head with their staves as they would have done had it been Sain, they seemed to blush a little and smiled slightly.

"An act of chivalry…" Hector muttered. "Well, we did pass a field of wildflowers on the way here…"

"No, no, no!" screeched Serra suddenly. "Flowers mean nothing to women – they are too safe. You need to do something that shows that Lyn means a lot to you."

"Well obviously I know nothing about women!" spat Hector angrily.

"That is more than obvious," commented Marcus dryly.

"I'd like to see you do better!" ordered Hector.

Marcus simply shrugged and went back to his drink.

Hector's head began to pound and he rubbed his temples with the forefinger and thumb of his left hand. "So let me get this right, if I am to win over Lyndis I must perform an act of chivalry, and it has to more than simply presenting her with flowers."

Everyone around the camp nodded.

"It must be original," added Priscilla, tightening her grip on Erk's arm.

"Oh, and brave – yes you must show courage!" added Serra, leaning her head on Erk's shoulder dreamily.

"Yes, a little danger never hurt anyone, either," commented Lucius.

"And how would you know what women want?" asked Raven.

"I have my ways of knowing," he replied mysteriously.

Hector felt as though the whole of the World was against him. He had absolutely no idea about how he was going to apologise to Lyndis, and none of the idiots in his brigade were being any help whatsoever.

"That still doesn't solve my problem," he said, desperately hoping that one of them might have a decent act for him to fulfil.

"Well, what are you willing to do to show Lyn that you care?" asked Eliwood with a supportive smile.

"I'll do just about anything so long as it doesn't kill me."

So Hector's willing to do just about anything…

* * *

Well, what do you think he should do? I have a sorta idea of what I want him to do, but why don't you all send in your suggestions as well, you never know, they might just be used… 


	4. When It All Stops Spinning

First off, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I mean it – sometimes I get sidetracked with other stuff and forget to write and need a kick in the butt to get going again! Anyway. Most of you should be happy to note that this is the longest chapter to date. However, before I continue with the story, a few brief notes:

I will reply to everyone's reviews eventually – I just wanted to get this chapter done first.

Also, I have decided to include the Tactician in this fic. HOWEVER, he will not be playing a vital role, and will only be in select scenes as and when needed. That said, for the purpose of this story I have decided to call him 'Mark.'

Definite pairings will include Sain x Kent, Legualt x Heath (eventually) and Matthew x Guy. And as requested there will also be Jaffar x Nino. Oh, and of course all our lovely little love triangles! I also planned Eliwood x Hector, which means that Lyn will be a loose end. So, the question I pose is this: who do you think Lyn should have as a potential love interest? The Tactician? Rath? Florina? Give me a shout!

Although this is a humour fic, I think that this chapter is more dramatic.

* * *

**When It All Stops Spinning**

Lyn sighed angrily as she kicked her way through the tall grass, her eyes glossy with tears. She didn't know why she was so upset – she was proud of her Sacaeran heritage. She supposed it was mostly likely because it was Hector who had said it. Well, not so much said it, but she knew that it was very much implied by the look on his face and the disgust in his eyes.

But what she couldn't understand was why…Wasn't she good enough for him? Her blood was as noble as that of Eliwood's and her claim to the throne was strong…

Over head, she heard a loud flapping of large leather wings and ducked.

_It can't be Wyvern riders from Bern…_

The flapping slowed as the large animal glided to a halt in the centre of the open field.

"Are you sure that you heard something?" the voice was sharp and familiar.

"Yes – I told you it looked like Lady Lyn."

"Nino?" asked Lyn aloud as she stood.

The young green haired girl smiled widely as her eyes fell on Lyn and she ran towards her and seized her around the waist in a soft embrace.

"So it is you, Lyndis." Vaida eyed her levelly and frowned at the small child. That she should have been able to spot something that she hadn't noticed was proof that her skills were slipping…

"I told you!" exclaimed Nino as she cheekily stuck out her tongue at the Wyvern Lord.

Vaida ignored her and turned to address Lyn. "How is it that a noble such as yourself in is such a place. You are more than a weeks travel from the nearest road, let alone Inn."

Lyn blushed. "We are stuck – the weather did not permit travel and we thought it safer to stay than to risk the journey," she admitted.

"So the other fools are here too," commented Vaida.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you two are here?" Lyn questioned as Nino pulled away slightly.

"Jaffar came this way after the last fight," she said as though it were reasonable enough explanation.

"Aye, and the little brat wanted to find the damn assassin so she roped me into helping her. I'm a deserter like that other rider, now," she muttered with a bitter hue colouring her voice. Why she was helping the little whelp was beyond her, but it was too late to go back now. Not that she really wanted to anyway.

"Is he – is he here?" squealed the young girl.

Lyn shook her head. "I'm afraid that he is not, little one."

Nino frowned at this and then said after a moments reflection, "I'm not little."

"Of course you're not," laughed Lyn. "I only meant that you are younger than I."

Nino seemed to accept this as a valid answer and then gasped.

"Lyn!" she cried out. "You have been crying – I can see the tears on your face."

Lyn blinked, trying to clear away the evidence of her feelings and giggled nervously. "No I haven't," she lied.

"Are you injured?" asked Vaida suddenly, taking Lyn by the wrist and inspecting her the way a master will scrutinise a slave before deciding whether or not to purchase it. "No, I see no wounds of battle. Whatever troubles you must be a matter of the heart."

Lyn gasped, not realising that Vaida was so insightful. When they had first come across this woman she had been grossly intimidating and had come close to killing several of them.

Vaida snorted when she failed to speak. "Do not think that just because I am a warrior I have not had my fair share of pain. That's the trouble with men – they hurt you without even realising it sometimes." A look of sadness crossed her face and Lyn found herself warming to the Amazonian woman she had once feared so much.

Nino stared at the two of them with her big eyes as is wondering what on Earth they meant. "It must a woman thing," she mumbled to herself, before realising that she was very soon to become a woman and so should probably learn as much in advance so that she knew what to do when the time came.

Of course, she wasn't completely oblivious – just blissfully unaware. She was already resigned to the fact that one day she would have to marry and her childish heart had assigned the role of her future husband to Jaffar. The fact that he didn't know this yet mattered not – all she cared about at that current moment in time was ensuring that he lived to the day when she could claim his heart, and maybe even his body…

She blushed and hoped that neither Vaida nor Lyn could read minds for her own thoughts were so shamefully embarrassing.

"Lyndis, who is it that pains you so? Those are no ordinary tears; they are the tears of someone who feels that they have been wronged."

Lyn took in a deep breath and looked at Vaida who smiled at her gently. Lyn smiled back weakly, but still said nothing.

"I suppose that it is that Eliwood," Vaida continued when she realised that there would be no response. "Or perhaps Matthew, he appears to be one who would break a heart or two…"

Lyn shook her head. "No, it is neither of them," Lyn answered quietly as she tried to avoid the gaze of the older woman.

"Please tell me that it is not that young squire of yours – the one that pretends to be a knight?" Vaida frowned. "Sain, I think you call him."

At this, Lyn's face broke into a broad smile and she laughed.

"Have I said something to amuse you?" Vaida frowned.

"It's just that I could never take Sain seriously enough to be hurt by him!" Lyn chuckled. She did love Sain, but she thought of him as a boisterous younger brother, not a lover.

Vaida sighed. She may have been insightful, but guessing games were not her forte. "Then who, Lyndis?"

"Oh, Vaida!" exclaimed Nino. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What are you talking about child?" Vaida growled, annoyed that once again the girl seemed to have bested her.

"Why who it is that upset Lyn. It's as clear as day!" Nino snapped her fingers and a small flame sparked from her fingers. "Why it's Lord Hector!"

"What makes you think it is him?" Vaida demanded.

"Well…" Nino put a finger on her chin in thought. "Lady Lyn always tries to show off in front of him and gets annoyed when he pays more attention to Eliwood than her. And they fight a lot, but don't mean it. Well, not really…" her voice trailed off.

Lyn blushed violently, but said nothing, and Vaida took her silence as acquiescence.

"I see, so it _is_ the Ostian…" Vaida began. "But he is a noble man; surely he would not willingly injure you, Lyndis?"

"Did you two have another fight, Lyn?" Nino asked gently.

Lyn was unable to answer as she focused on keeping more tears from falling.

"Lyn? Lyndis – I thought I saw you coming in this direction."

A strong voice broke into her thoughts and with a sniff Lyn turned and her gaze fell upon the Tactician.

"Why Lyn!" he exclaimed, his face full of concern.

Suddenly, it all became too much for her and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"Oh Mark!" she cried.

It was only then that he noticed the audience. Colouring slightly, he greeted Vaida and Nino before returning to console Lyn. After hearing why she was so forlorn he deduced that women were slightly unstable, but his mind had already formulated a plan to help her.

"Tactics," he said with a glint in his eyes. "It's all about tactics."

And who knew more about them then the Tactician himself?

* * *

**Hector and Eliwood's tent**

"Erm…Eliwood, do you recall how I said I'd be willing to do anything so long as it would not kill me?" Hector ventured cautiously from inside their shared tent while the others waited anxiously by the fire to see whether or not Hector would actually go through with his plan.

"Of course I do," Eliwood replied warmly.

"Well, er, I'm not so certain that this would be the best course of action," Hector finished, trying desperately to claw his way out of an already desperate situation.

"Hector you've already agreed to this and it was partly your idea! Besides, if you listen to everything Florina and Heath say I'm sure that you'll be fine."

"It's not my health that concerns me," Hector mumbled to himself. _Only my pride, dignity and manhood._ "I can't do it!" he exclaimed suddenly, dropping himself onto a chest.

Eliwood looked at him fondly. "Why ever not? You want Lyn's forgiveness don't you?"

"It's just not natural Eliwood – who's ever heard of a man riding a Pegasus?"

"Hector! It's exactly this type of reckless speech that upset Lyn in the first place." Hector cringed at his response. "I see no reason why a man should not ride a Pegasus, just as women are able to mount Wyverns."

Hector took another gulp of his wine and slumped down. How had he let this happen to himself? Why was it that he was constantly putting his foot in it as far as both Lyndis and Eliwood were concerned?

"It's not just that – it's – oh, who am I kidding Eliwood? I am no bard and I am certainly no knight – this act is beyond me!" he wailed.

Eliwood knelt down in front of him and took his chin in his hands, raising his face level with his. "Hector, you are as good a man as any and I know that you're heart is pure. As soon as Lyndis sees you meant no malice all will be forgiven and we shall return to normality."

Hector couldn't help but stare at Eliwood, his blue eyes so full of compassion and kindness.

_You're beautiful, Eliwood…_

"Now, Sain and Matthew will be in here shortly to help you prepare your speech," Eliwood said as he began to rise. Then, he knelt down again and gave Hector a spontaneous and gentle kiss on the cheek, his fingers lightly grazing at his lips. "I – I wish you luck, Hector."

Hector was glad Eliwood had left so that he did not see the colour that flooded his facee as he imagined Eliwood's mouth on his, instead of just that tender brush of fingers.

* * *

**Matthew and Guy's tent**

Matthew laughed gleefully as he and Sain finished the ballad that they had written for Hector. The poem itself was a beautifully written piece. What amused them was the fact that big, tough-guy Lord Hector was going to use it to serenade Lady Lyn.

Between the two of them, they had managed to construct a masterpiece – Sain knew just what to say to please the women, and Matthew, having passed himself as a bard in a couple of missions managed to combine in such a way that would melt any woman's heart.

"Ready?" Lucius asked, poking his head through the opening of the tent to peer in at the two 'writers.'

The two nodded.

**Hector and Eliwood's tent

* * *

**

Hector stared at the paper in disbelief, his eyes widening as the words echoed in his mind.

_Oh, Lady Lyndis, I beg your forgiveness_

_For causing you such unwanted distress_

Okay, so he conceded that the start wasn't too bad – at least it pointed out that he hadn't meant to injure Lyndis' feelings. But 'beg?' – he was a Lord, Lords did not beg. That was the occupation of, of, well – beggars!

_Let me tell you that I was so very wrong_

_By singing to you this very special song_

Sing? There was no way in all the lands that Hector would sing. Then again, it wasn't even as though he could sing anyway. But what was that – he was never wrong!

_I acted with much dishonourable disgrace_

_And made so many tears fall on your face_

Hector felt his eye twitch.

"But I didn't even do anything wrong!" he exclaimed loudly. "Is it my fault that women are all so damned sensitive?"

_Please bid me leave in this heartfelt ditty_

_To sing that you are truly so very pretty_

Dark eyes rolled. Obviously Sain had been involved with the creation of this 'epic.'

_I like the way your hair curls at the ends_

_And hope that we may once again be friends_

"Lucius…" he muttered.

_Your eyes are so big, so lovely and oh, so round_

_More precious than any jewel I have ever found_

Hector threw the parchment to the floor with a growl, not daring to read the rest. This charade had gone far enough and he was not going to be made a fool of by a thief and a knave. With a nod of resolute determination, Hector stormed out of his tent and down towards the camp.

"I absolutely refuse to read that – that –" he shouted while pointing back at the open flap of his tent. "What – why are you all laughing?" he demanded when he noticed that everyone was either sniggering or guffawing at him. "What?"

"Oh, Hector!" Matthew chuckled. "Did you really think that we would allow you to repeat that in front of Lady Lyn?"

"Yes, had you recited that, Lyn would have slapped you," laughed Sain.

"But then why did you give me that?" Hector asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter," Sain answered quickly.

"What does matter, however, is what you are really going to say to her," Matthew added while passing forward a rolled scroll.

"If this another one of your jokes…" Hector warned.

"No, we wouldn't dare," Matthew said. "This time, it's perfect."

Warily, Hector unrolled the paper and read out what was written.

"I'm sorry?" he said aloud as he fell back onto the log. "That's it? I'm sorry," Hector questioned. "But you said that she wouldn't accept such a simple apology."

Eliwood sat down next to his lifelong friend. "That's all she wants to hear."

"Besides," Lucius began. "It's all in the delivery!"

* * *

**Moments later**

"The key to flying is balance," Heath told Hector. "Loose your balance in the air and you're as good as dead."

Hector suddenly felt very hot. Hadn't they been listening when he said that he didn't want to die?

"Yes, but since you will be riding a Pegasus it will be no different than riding a horse," Florina added reassuringly.

"I still don't see why I couldn't have ridden Hyperion instead," Hector complained.

"Wyverns are often very vicious to those that they are not familiar with, that is why we riders choose newborns to bond with," Heath explained. As if proving his point, Hyperion snapped his jaw menacingly at a passing flock of birds, scaring them away in a flurry of feathers and indignant squawks.

"And besides," interrupted Serra with a starry look in her eyes. "The Pegasi are so much more romantic…" she turned to face Erk.

"I wouldn't get on one of those things for the Goddess, let alone anyone else!" Erk declared, unconsciously shuffling closer to Priscilla.

"Oh, Erk! You must do it for me," she squealed. "After all, you are my protector."

Erk tried moving the other way, but found Serra's body pressing up against him. A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he tried to think of a way out. Figuring the only was out was down, Erk leant backwards, meaning that the two healers whacked their heads together with a 'clunk.'

Hector shook his head at the girls and turned to his mount. Florina's Pegasus shifted about majestically in front of them, its great feathered wings folded up on its back.

"Right!" Hector said suddenly, causing the Pegasus to hoof at the earth in an anxious manner. "It is exactly like riding a horse," he repeated to himself while he began to mount.

"Wait!" Florina exclaimed, surprising Hector so that his foot slipped from the stirrup and he fell onto the ground with a dull 'thud.'

Hector stood up and gave Florina a dark look.

"Erm," Florina felt herself wilting under his intense stare. "My Pegasus will not be able to carry you if you wear all that armour – especially since you are heavier than me without it anyway."

"Are you saying that I will not be able to wear any of my armour, at all?" If he fell off that thing now then he would have nothing to protect himself with.

With a heavy heart, Hector began to strip off his heavy blue armour. As the plates of metal fell to the earth he became very aware of the admiring glances that he was attracting from those in the camp. Well, he only wore a fine pair of slacks under his armour usually, so the naked, slightly bronzed chest and torso came as quite a surprise, although when it was revealed, it was definitely not unwanted.

Not for the first time, Hector was glad of all the sparring and practice he was forced to endure over the years.

Even Raven had to admit that he was impressed by the toned and muscular body in clear view, the light from the fire casting playful shadows across his stomach and biceps.

Hector dropped his gauntlets on top of the pile that he had made and felt strangely liberated despite the fact that he was one small layer of fabric away from being nude. With a stretch he asked, "Will that be enough?"

Florina had long since turned away, but now that her attention was called she couldn't help but stare at Hector's form. Blushing bright red she meekly replied. "I – I think so."

The ensuing silence was pierced by a shrill scream.

"Knights! To me!" Marcus roared.

As the group consolidated into a well practiced formation, a lone figure could be seen running towards them.

"Steady…Ready your weapons," Marcus raised his arm, ready to signal the attack.

Suddenly, Nino burst towards them. She cast a glance around the group, relieved to find that they were friend and not foe.

"Hold the attack!" someone shouted.

"Oh! Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector!" she cried. "How lucky I am to have found you!"

"Nino – what are you doing here?" Eliwood questioned.

"I was fleeing from the fight, but Wyverns followed me," she gasped. "And they – they caught Lady Lyn!"

"Lyn?"

"Lyndis!"

Hector and Eliwood looked at each other.

"Where are they?" Hector demanded.

Nino pointed towards the wooded forest.

With one mighty leap, Hector mounted himself on Florina's Pegasus.

"I shall go after them," he declared. "Heath, I want you and Hyperion to scout the air for others. Eliwood, Marcus, you lead the defence. We don't know who this threat is, but if they've taken Lyndis we must assume the worst."

Pressing his heels into the side of the Pegasus, Hector pulled back on the reigns and the two ascended. White wings unfolded into two massive arcs, sending a great billowing gust of wind over the camp as the Pegasus began its climb.

"Sain, go and call the others," Eliwood began, but then stopped when he noticed that Nino was laughing.

"She's obviously too shocked to register the gravity of the situation," Priscilla said.

Nino shook her head. "No, it's just that our plan is working," she replied with a smile. Looking up to the tents she saw the Tactician creeping up to tell the other men not to worry, not that they were in their senses enough to realise that there was a great show about to happen. Mark sent her a quick wink before disappearing back into the tent.

* * *

**In the air**

"This is all my fault," muttered Hector under his breath. "If anything happens to Lyndis I'll never forgive myself!" he vowed.

Flying the Pegasus hadn't actually been as difficult as he had first supposed, and in fact, he found it quite relaxing. Well, at least he would have if he hadn't to worry over the safety of Lyndis.

* * *

**Not too far away**

"Are you sure this is working?" Lyn asked with a frown. Her eyes scanned the grass below them, but she could see no sigh of Hector.

Vaida smiled in amusement at her. Lyn lay on her stomach across the back of her Wyvern, less on one side, arms and head on the other.

"Look behind us," she answered.

Lyn lifted her head, gasped, and then giggled uncontrollably.

"Is that – Hector?" she exclaimed.

She couldn't help but stare. There he was, the man who had captured her heart, half naked and riding a Pegasus in a bid to save her!

Is she wasn't so shocked she would have found it very flattering.

"I cannot speak for you, but any man willing to do that to ensure my safety would definitely prove that he cared," Vaida said quietly.

Lyn had to agree.

* * *

**Close by**

Hector could hear the flapping of wings and strained his eyes as he stared into the darkness. Sure enough, even against the black of the night he could see the silhouette of a magnificent Wyvern. Oh, how he wished that he was on Hyperion – surely he would have looked more threatening on a Wyvern than a poxy little horse with wings!

"Lyndis!" Hector shouted.

Vaida turned her head, surprised to see that Hector had caught up so quickly.

"Lyndis, what do you want to do?" she asked.

Lyn was unsure of their next move. She racked her brain, but Hector was gaining on them. "Lose him!" she shouted.

"Alright," Vaida said. "Hold on tight."

The Wvyern began to rise higher and higher, almost moving vertically upwards. Vaida yanked hard on the reigns and pulled them over so that they somersaulted over the top of Hector and his Pegasus.

"No!" Hector roared as he saw the Wyvern turn over and then fly in the opposite direction. He spun the Pegasus round and gave chase, his mind willing the winged beast to move faster. "Come on, my little pony – I know we can make it."

Lyn's heart leapt about in her chest at Vaida's last stunt. That had been a close call – she was almost certain that she'd lose her grip and fall…

"Get ready, Vaida warned. "We'll have to take a dive, he's closing in again."

"Vaida – wait –" but Lyn's words were lost as the Wyvern shot up into the air and then began to drop in a streamline freefall. The air rushed up past Lyn and her hold on the Wyvern began to slip. "Vaida…"

Hector watched the Wyverns descent. At the rate at which it was falling he only had one chance to get to Lyn…

The Pegasus reared itself in the air and then bulleted forwards – Hector reached out a hand – the Wyvern fell just millimetres in front of him – he seized Lyn's wrist…

Lyn felt herself being lifted from the Wyvern that she was barely clinging onto and gulped when she realised that the only place she was likely to be going was down…

"Dammit!" Vaida cussed when she saw Lyn dangling from Hector's grip so high up. There was no way to stop her own freefall now that her Wyvern was moving at such a speed and catch Lyn herself, so she could only hope for the best.

"Hector!" Lyn cried in relief.

"Lyndis, whatever you do – don't move," he ordered. "I'm going to pull you up onto the Pegasus!"

Hector squeezed both his thighs against the Pegasus to keep himself steady and leant over; grabbing Lyn's other wrist in his free hand. With a great effort, he managed to haul the Lady onto the Pegasus, both of them gasping with relief when she was safe.

"Lyndis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you earlier," Hector admitted.

"Oh Hector!" Lyn exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck in a thankful hug. "Thank you – for saving me."

Hector sat still wondering when she would let go. Surely it had been longer than what was appropriate for a thankful hug between friends?

The Pegasus let out a pained neigh and buckled beneath them. Hector suddenly noticed that they were travelling downwards very quickly…

"We're too heavy," he announced. He swivelled, breaking the embrace so that he was side seated on the Pegasus' back.

"Hector? What are you doing?" Lyn demanded.

"One of us has to get off, and I won't let it be you," Hector said. "This is all my fault anyway."

"Hector – no!" Lyn screamed as he leapt off the Pegasus. "Hector! HECTOR!"

The Ostian Lord fell through the air like a stone, gaining speed as he rapidly approached land. Lyn shut her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She hadn't wanted this to happen – oh, why had she been so stupid?

The Pegasus began to regain height and speed, automatically stopping when it reached a safe height. With a great shuddering sob, Lyn lowered the two of them back to the earth and dismounted. From the air she had determined that they weren't too far from the camp, but she much preferred to walk then fly, and she knew that the Pegasus must have been tired from the chase.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Hector wondered where Eliwood and the others were as he fell. Not so much the others, but Eliwood. Yes, Eliwood.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout from above.

"Hector?"

He glanced upwards and saw Heath on Hyperion descending.

"Well it's about time!" he shouted up. "So are you gonna save me, or what?"

Heath snorted at the Lord's arrogance. But he had to admit for all his showboating he sure had courage. There was no telling if he and Hyperion would have reached him in time. The rider and his Wyvern plummeted past Hector before gliding under and sweeping up from below him so that he landed squarely on Hyperion's rump.

"Oof!"

"You Lords are all crazy," Heath said with a shake of his head as he directed Hyperion back to the camp.

* * *

**Back at the campsite**

"Lyn!"

"Lady Lyndis."

A chorus of voices sent her name rippling through the camp as Lyn emerged from the shadows, Florina's Pegasus in tow.

Eliwood stepped forward to greet her. "Lyn, we're all so glad you're back safely. But – what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed that she was still crying.

"Oh Eliwood – it's all – it's all my fault!" she exclaimed before releasing the reigns and sinking her face into Eliwood's chest.

"What are you talking about?" Eliwood placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Hector!" she wailed. "Hector – he's – he's –"

"Fine."

Lyn pulled away from Eliwood and stared open-mouthed at the blue haired man before her.

"Or at least I will be when it all stops spinning," he continued as he stood shakily.

"He will be fine – just a little bit of oxygen deprivation," Heath snorted. It was obviously a bad habit he had picked up from the fugitive thief he had met earlier while with this group.

"Milady, Heath brought Hector back to the camp a short while before you returned," Sain explained.

Lyn ran forward and hugged him tightly, before drawing away and thumping on the chest.

"Careful, I'm not wearing my armour!" he chuckled.

"I was so worried – I thought that you –"

At that moment, Vaida landed on the edge of the camp.

"Nice to see you again, Vaida."

The woman raised an eyebrow at Hector. "You knew?"

Hector nodded guiltily.

"What?" Lyn exclaimed. "You knew that I'd never been captured at all?"

Hector nodded again.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing, I knew you'd never have been taken so easily," he laughed, which earned him a punch in the arm.

"I can't believe you!" Lyn shouted. "Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"Probably about as worried as we were when you disappeared," Eliwood said which seemed to mollify Lyn considerably. "Now come on you two," he rested one hand on each of their shoulders and pulled them together. "It's all done now, and no one was injured. I mean, when you think about it it's quite funny really!"

To that, the two other Lords pushed Eliwood to the ground, who in turn pulled them down on top of him. Everyone laughed, glad that the tension had finally gone. Hector stood up first and offered his hand to Eliwood, who took it gratefully. No one noticed that he kept his grip a second longer than he needed to.

It was at this moment that Kent decided to emerge from Canas and Renault's tent, complete with bright, platinum blond hair and matching eyebrows. He usually neat locks had been mussed so that they stood in short, pointed spikes that stuck out in all direction all over his head.

He looked like cartoon character.

Oh how everyone laughed…

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't really that funny, but I promise the next one will be better – besides, with Nino here you can almost guarantee trouble. This party is only just getting started!

All your suggestions and opinions are greatly appreciated

And remember:

**Two wrongs don't make a right, but three rights make a left.**


	5. Secret Spin

**A/N** This chapter took way too long, is way too short and way not funny. But I hope you like it anyway Truth is, I was going really well with this chapter and then WHAM! I hit a complete blank as to what to do. Luckily, I have managed to KA-POW my way through this wall at last!

Also, as always, I will reply to everyone's reviews as soon as I can spare the time, but between work and the patio…oh, and now add a flooded basement to the mix. My dad should soooo stay away from DIY. Any plumbers out there?

* * *

**Secret Spin**

"Alright, alright," shouted the Tactician as he exited his tent and drew nearer to the gathering. "From what I can hear I believe you have all had enough fun for one night. I want you all in your tents in ten minutes," he ordered to the sound of groans. "You'll need your rest – if the day is fine tomorrow will be moving the camp forward and I will not stop for any of you."

"Aww…but we only jus' got 'ere!" Nino retorted, but one stern look from Vaida and she was silenced, although she did cheekily stick out her tongue. The child was obviously in need of a strong 'mother-type' to watch her, but Vaida wasn't exactly the first woman who sprung to mind, and she certainly didn't know how to be a mother. But, nevertheless, she had found that this had become her role of sorts and mentally decided on some punishment for the girl. No desert for a week would probably teach her for her impertinence. And an extra portion of vegetables.

_She'll learn her lesson even if it kills me_, Vaida vowed. Little did she know she would one day test the theory to the very limit.

Mark looked over at the two new arrivals with a weary eye.

_This is just what I don't need._

His mind was filled with numbers, strategies as to how to protect Nino if they were to come under attack, factoring the added advantage of having Vaida and her wyvern in their arsenal, and then subtracting how there joining the party would affect money, water and food supplies which were already depleting…

He sighed.

They had not the time to pitch another tent if he wanted them at their best early next morning. As if reading his thoughts, Matthew piped up.

"Let the good ladies sleep in our tent tonight," he offered gallantly. "I am sure that we will find adequate lodgings elsewhere."

A look passed between Matthew and Wil and Sain gave a small nod of the head as the group gathered up their belongings and headed into their quarters.

The Tactician was hesitant at first, but complied rather than making a fuss, especially since Guy seemed so compliant as well.

"Very well," he confirmed before withdrawing back into his own tent.

"Well," Sain began. "Looks like we'll be rooming together!" he declared happily, pulling Guy and Matthew into a rough hug.

Perhaps it was the way that Matthew winked at Lucius, or the way that Wil seemed so aloof, but for some reason, Kent was unsure of whether or not it was a good idea to invite Matthew and Guy into the tent that he shared with Sain and Wil. After all, the pair already caused him enough grief and now with his new hair he wasn't sure that guests were what he wanted...

* * *

**Inside Kent, Sain and Wil's tent**

"Okay Kent," announced Matthew as soon as they were all inside.

"What?" Kent blinked.

"It's your turn to spin the bottle, you dum-dum!" Wil jested.

"But the Tactician said –" but he was cut off.

"Mark said that we had to be in our tents, he never said that we had to sleep – just _rest_," Sain stressed the 'rest' and Kent suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"I'm not really sure about this," he replied.

"Oh, come on Kent!" Wil exclaimed.

"Yes, old chap – don't act so wet all the time. Really, that's no way to win over the ladies," added Sain with a grin.

"I'm not wet!" retorted Kent, who couldn't help but feel that he sounded drippy even before the words had finished leaving his mouth.

Wil and Sain snorted their reply, but the sound was covered by the rustling of the opening of the tent as Matthew slipped in, followed closely by Guy.

The young thief rubbed his hands together and smiled in a way that Kent would have called a leer. He sighed resignedly. He supposed he really didn't have a choice in this at all. And in any case, if he refused they would only continue going on at him until either he caved or they grew bored and found some other unsavoury method of entertainment – no doubt involving yet another way of humiliating him…

"That's the spirit!" Sain's grin grew wider still.

"Well actually," Matthew interjected as he dipped into the pack containing his bedroll. "_This_ is the spirit," he finished with a flourish as he pulled out a small glass bottle that seemed to glint maliciously at Kent.

"Excellent," smirked Sain and Wil simultaneously as Kent wondered how and why it was always him that got into these fine messes…

* * *

**Hector and Eliwood's tent**

Hector gingerly rubbed his rear, wincing slightly as his hand brushed over what he believed to be bruises on his behind.

Eliwood glanced over at the older man, still in only his fine pants, although he had slipped back into his gilded boots. A smile flickered over his face at the precise moment that Hector turned back around to face him.

"It's not funny!" Hector announced, his lips pouting ever so slightly.

"But Hector, surely you are used to this? You have been riding since you were a child, after all!" Eliwood answered with a deceptively innocent smile.

"Yes well, that was on horsehide and not scales with the added benefit of armour and no women!" Hector snatched up a shirt and pulled it roughly over his head, covering the impressive muscles of his body, but not hiding them as they could still be seen through the thin material of the garment.

Eliwood watched for a moment, then stood and began to walk over from where he had been sat on his bedroll.

"Well it's an injury that you can boast with pleasure," he applauded, placing one hand on his companion's shoulder. He gazed up at Hector and smiled warmly. "What you did for Lyn took much courage."

Hector blushed slightly and looked away. "It was nothing, Eliwood – I would have done it for anyone."

_I really did it for you…I know you want to keep us all together and I know how much you like Lyndis…_

"Really, it was nothing," Hector repeated as he pulled away from Eliwood. He moved too quickly to see the glimmer of pain that crossed the flamed haired male's pretty features.

_No, Hector, it was something. Something that you did not for 'anyone' but for Lyn._

Eliwood moved slowly to the entrance of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Hector inquired.

"I need a walk," the young Lord announced.

"Let me accompany you," the taller man answered.

Eliwood shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "I need some time by myself. To think."

And with that, he left.

* * *

**Outside**

Eliwood sighed to himself as he kicked at the earth.

Things were so confusing now, he missed his youth, he missed the simpler times.

He missed just being able to laugh and play with Hector with no restrictions and no consequences. He loved Hector, he really did. He supposed he had loved him since they were children. They had grown up together and were like brothers, but now…

Now Hector seemed to be forming a new attachment. He felt like Hector was falling in love with Lyn and that was something that Eliwood just wasn't ready to accept.

_I don't want to lose my best friend, especially not to Lyn._

It was so strange…in that past it was always Hector who had had to share Eliwood with his duties as he was the firstborn, whereas Hector was the second child. But now, now Eliwood felt it was he who was sharing Hector. He had never really been selfish, but he was suddenly feeling very possessive of Hector, in a way that he had never done before.

Perhaps it was because she could offer Hector something that he could not…

_Oh Lyn…if only it were not you, then perhaps I would fight for Hector, but I – I –_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of stifled laughter coming from one of the tents. Namely, Sain, Kent and Wil's.

Curiosity and the desire to keep his thoughts away from Hector and Lyn lead the young Lord to approach the tent, albeit, a little cautiously.

He tapped lightly on the panel covering the entrance of the tent and let out a small yelp of surprise when he felt himself being pulled inside eagerly.

"It's about time you got here – oh, it's you, Eliwood!"

Wil instantly let go of the flame haired youth, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were…" he trailed off.

"Someone else?" Eliwood finished for him. He laughed when he saw the expression on the archer's face. "Don't worry about it Wil – it was partly my fault for not announcing myself."

Matthew clearly 'cheery' from a few more round with alcohol passed Eliwood the bottle with a grin. "Well, since you're here, how about staying?"

Eliwood thought, _why ever not?

* * *

_

**Lucius and Raven's tent**

Lucius lay back on his bedroll with his eyes wide open, listening intently to Raven's even breathing until he was certain that the other man was in a deep sleep.

He wondered who was in his dreams to make him appear so happy.

_Could it be me?_

He smiled to himself as he carefully rose and made his way to the entrance of the tent. He lifted the flap, allowing a stream of moonlight to fall over the sleeping form of his companion. He felt his heart swell as he admired the handsome shadows that were cast over his slumbering face.

_Raven…you're so angry, but when you are asleep you're the exact opposite…so calm._

He stood there awhile, just watching until a sharp peal of laughter stole his attention. He stayed just long enough to make sure that there was no chance of the other waking and left in a flutter of fabric.

* * *

**Inside Matthew and Guy's former tent (Vaida and Nino's temporary tent)**

Vaida stalked around the inside of the tent like a predatory lioness, ready at an instant to pounce on her prey.

"It doesn't matter where you hide, I will find you," she growled.

With only the light of a few scattered lamps and candles to guide her eyes, she knew that it would take longer than she would desire, but as a huntress, she was certain that she would succeed.

Failure simply was not an option.

_That brat…I swear that one of these days I'll kill her and feed the body to the wyverns…_

A shadow alerted Vaida to the girl's presence and she swooped over, swiftly hoisting the child up. Her hands had slipped under Nino's armpits, and she lifted her from the floor, her balance slightly unsteady due to her kicking and screaming.

"Nino…" Vaida began in the warning tone of someone who was not used to – and didn't like – being defied.

"No, no and _no_!" the young Mage shook her head frantically to emphasis her point.

"Listen here, young lady," Vaida told her in a firm and somewhat threatening tone. "You will do as I say when I say it, and when I say that you are to have a bath, that means that you are to have a bath!"

The green haired girl looked up with pleading eyes.

"That won't work and you know it," the older woman snapped.

Vaida hauled her over to the wooden bath that she had had filled with fresh water that had been heated by the more experienced magic users. She had even managed to procure some soap with a delicate fragrance.

Not that Vaida really cared. She just didn't want the girl to look like a peasant child. She had an image to maintain.

"Now," Vaida said as she dangled Nino over the edge of the bath. "Are you going to do this the easy way…or the hard way?"

"Neither!" the girl protested. "You can't make me – you can't!"

And then, quite surprisingly, Vaida dropped her straight into the water.

SPLASH!

The bath was deeper than Nino had anticipated, needing to accommodate the body of grown men so she found herself sinking to the bottom, before surfacing. With a dark look she spat out a mouthful of soapy water and shouted at Vaida.

"I could have drowned!"

The woman laughed heartily, placed one hand on the girl's green head and ruffled the wet hair. "Really? Well, if I had known I wouldn't have let you get up so quickly," she joked.

Nino glared at her.

"And now all my clothes are wet!" she complained.

"Oh, quit your whining," Vaida retorted. "Both they and you were due a good cleaning. And besides, I don't think that Jaffar goes for 'dirty girls.'"

The young Mage blushed instantly with the mention of his name, bit her tongue for a moment and then began to peel off her sopping clothes and scrubbing at her body in the way that someone does when they want their skin to shine.

"Now was that so difficult?" Vaida teased.

Nino shook her head again as Vaida began to turn away. "Where are you going?"

The woman turned back and crouched down beside Nino so that she was half hanging over the edge of the tub.

"I need to rub down my wyvern," Vaida poked her thumb in the general direction of outside. "But when I get back I expect you to sparkle like a jewel," Vaida motioned to the wooden 'bathtub' that she had already had filled and then heated.

"Okay, but –" Nino yanked down on Vaida's arm, shifting her weight forwards and causing her to tumble over the side and into the water with another almighty SPLASH! and sent a tide of water onto the floor of the tent.

Vaida cursed colourfully, but Nino only squealed with laughter as she climbed out of the bath and blew out the candles before tearing out into the night.

Vaida struggled about in the water momentarily, the liquid making her armour that much heavier and thus restricting her movement, which was already impeded by the articles of Nino's clothing that the young girl's had left floating on the surface. Tangled as she was and with no light to work by, Vaida swore vengeance on the little demon she had somehow been forced to watch over.

And then she smiled.

* * *

**Inside Kent, Sain and Wil's tent**

A good few units of alcohol later, Lucius poked his blond head through the entrance to the tent and remarked on how he hoped he hadn't missed any of the festivities. His joy at being told that nothing had been said or done that was worth mentioning made him feel especially, especially when Matthew added with a wink that with him there, the fun could finally begin.

The empty bottle was handed to Kent, who sighed deeply before spinning the object, somewhat resigned to the fact that until he had fulfilled his part in the game he would not be left alone.

It soon began to slow, the gentle light from the candles catching against the body every now and again as the whisper of glass and wood was the only sound heard. The bottle spun a few more times before finally pointing at Sain, who beamed at the prospect of being chosen.

Kent rolled his eyes.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked grimly.

"Dare! Whatever else, but a Dare for a man of peril like myself!" Sain decided, his eyes glinting in a dangerous manner.

_If it's danger he wants, that'll be what he gets…_

Kent pretended to think for a moment, but his Dare for Sain had long since materialised in his now blond head.

He pulled Sain closer to him and whispered the task in his ear.

"I Dare you to…" but the remainder of the assignment could not be heard by any of the others in the tent.

The other Knight's face lost its fearless look for a second, replacing it with one of incredulousness.

"You can't be serious…" Sain's voice sounded strangely strangled. He looked a little hot and flustered at the prospect of his impending Dare.

"No, I am being perfectly serious. Why?" Kent questioned.

"Well, I…" Sain failed to come up with a suitable answer.

"Scared?" Kent needled.

Sain shook his head and took a long swig from the other bottle. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took in a deep breath. "No," he answered finally. "Not scared, just – _surprised_."

He had another mouthful of the spirit before adding his trademark casual comment in times of seriousness.

"Well I might as well go and get this over and done with."

He jumped up and made his way to the exit, pausing.

"Wish me luck," Sain said with a fixed smile. "Because I'll sure as Hell need it."

And then he left, leaving everyone in the tent other than Kent wondering what on Earth he had been told to do and why there was such a malicious look in Kent's eyes.

* * *

**Outside**

Sain walked very much in the same way that a man being lead to his death would.

_I can't believe Kent wants me to do this! _

So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that he barely noticed to flesh coloured shadow that breezed past him squealing with laughter.

It was probably just a young bore or something, too young to fight and not enough flesh to make it worth killing for the meat, so he just left it and carried on trudging towards _that_ tent…

_Ah, the things I do!_ he mused.

Nino laughed and danced around the camp with the unadulterated glee that could only be felt by a child or someone completely lost in themselves.

She felt so free, so wild, so _naked_.

And so cold.

Nino shivered slightly as the chill of the night without the fire to keep it at bay finally hit her and she wished that she had had the foresight to have taken a blanket or something out with her. But it was too late to go back now. Especially since Vaida would probably be free and angry and ready to spank her into oblivion for not only disobeying her _again_, but for pulling more pranks.

Untrained and undisciplined in the ways of a warrior, hunter or tracker, Nino failed to notice the signs that most of the others would have realised meant that something – or someone – else had invaded their territory.

Two cloaked figures stalked at the edges of the camp. Their eyes, all but hidden in the darkness surveyed the area, watching, waiting.

One noticed Nino and motioned to the other with merely a twitch of an eye. The other nodded without moving his head. The skills of the two hidden bodies were obviously immense and they had obviously worked together and trusted each other implicitly.

Under the cover of night, the two seemed to vanish, only to emerge less than a second later both in front and behind Nino.

Before she even had time to react, Nino felt herself being grabbed and lifted, her mouth covered by a gloved hand so that she could not cry out.

"See," he captive hissed to the other. "I told you it wasn't a giant talking carrot."

The cloaked figure seemed to bristle slightly and in an uncharacteristic display of hurt pride retorted, "I think you'll find that I said I saw a walking turnip."

Nino was about to gnaw off the hand that kept her silent, when the owner of said hand lowered his head so that the mouth was barely a breath away from her ear.

"And don't even _think_ about biting me, kid."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sain took a deep breath before entering the tent.

_This is it_, he thought gravely

Very slowly, he began to approach the sleeping form, hoping that the pounding of his heart would not wake the slumbering body.

He began a silent prayer when he reached the figure, standing at the side of the body. He bent over at the waist, lowering his face closer to that of the man who lay there oblivious.

_This isn't so bad, this isn't so bad, this isn't so bad…_was the only thought running through his mind as his lips made contact with the slightly open mouth. Sain was about to pull back when Marcus sighed and turned, pulling him via their lip lock on top of him.

_This isn't so bad, this isn't so bad, this isn't so bad…_he thought, until he realised that Marcus was in fact wearing nothing but a sheet that had been thrown to the floor, and so the only thing keeping him from being uncovered was Sain himself!

But ever the optimist, Sain continued to believe that despite his mouth still being attached to Marcus', it wasn't so bad.

_This isn't so bad, this isn't so bad, this isn't so bad…_

But of course, Marcus felt the extra weight on top of him and a tingling sensation on his lips and woke up.

The first thing he noticed was one of the young knights that Lady Lyndis kept in her company on top of him. Still drowsy with sleep it took him a few moments to realise that the young knave was assaulting him (albeit with his lips, but assault was assault in any case).

And then, he screamed.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Not just any scream, however. A high pitched scream that put Serra's shrieks to shame, before Marcus realised that he sounded somewhat like a young girl and shut his mouth.

He flung Sain onto the floor, waking Lowen who thought that he might only be dreaming still and just watched with the detached feeling of someone having an out of body experience.

Marcus leapt from his bed roll and grabbed his axe with an almighty roar, chasing Sain from the tent, and leaving Lowen to ponder what on Earth he had eaten to give him such a strange hallucination.

Sain raced out of the tent, travelling faster than most horses could manage while galloping at full speed. Unfortunately for him, Marcus was much the same and tracked him easily to the suffocated campfire.

However, Marcus' scream had managed to attract the attention of all those who had failed to obey Mark's orders and sleep, as well as wake those who were not already in full consciousness. Needless to say, they were all gathered in the main camp area when Sain slid to a halt – or at least, attempted and failed to stop – and smacked straight into the figure holding Nino, who, on impact with the ground, released her.

"Uncle Legault!" she squealed.

"Stupid knave," Legault muttered as he lifted himself from the earth and glared at Sain. Then he turned back to face his companion. "I told you following them was a bad idea, but oh-_no_! The great and mighty Jaffar just _had_ to insist on it!" he rolled his eyes at the Assassin.

A huge smile emerged on Nino's face, so wide that it looked like her head would be split in two.

"JAFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" she squawked and glomped on him.

"…" was his initial response, and then, upon realising her state of undress, he asked quietly, "Nino – where are your clothes?"

To which the young girl flushed furiously (although she did not let go of him, if anything, she held on all the tighter).

"Ack!" she exclaimed. "I didn't want you to see me naked until our wedding night!"

Rath visibly paled at the announcement.

Nino failed to notice. Instead, she snuggled up closer to Jaffar, her mouth a mere breath away from his ear. "I've been saving myself for you," she admitted and then whispered something else in his ear that made him turn redder than Eliwood's hair.

At that moment, a drenched Vaida stormed towards the young girl.

"Why you little demon – I swear I'll – and look at you – you're filthy!"

Well, actually, she was more hauling her soaked self towards the child, shivering slightly with the cold. She had been forced to remove various pieces of her armour as the weight had more than tripled with the addition of the water, her hair had been roughly slicked out of her face, so that it stood out from her head in short, damp spikes resembling a hedgehog. And to top it all off, Nino's sopping shirt was tangled around her ankle.

Vaida stood on it accidentally with her other foot, effectively tripping herself.

CRASH!

She tumbled on top of Nino and Jaffar just as Mark appeared, massaging his temples.

Sain reached out a gentlemanly hand to aid Vaida, but she patted it away and managed to get up while also yanking Nino from Jaffar at the same time.

Serra, Matthew, Lucius and Wil were sat on the crates, eating what looked like kernels of corn that had been popped as though they were watching a show at the theatre. Florina hung at Lyn's elbow. Lyn herself was sharing some joke with Eliwood while Hector stood stoically at his side. Even the magic users had come to watch.

Raven and Heath could only shake their heads at the appalling scene.

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of Marcus' bellow, followed by the Paladin himself, wielding a menacing Silver Axe over his head.

There was a simultaneous gasp of such epic proportions that Marcus himself had to stop to see what had generated such a reaction.

He had forgotten he was stark naked.

No one really knew what to do, or where to look.

Wil and Matthew snickered.

Serra and Priscilla's eyes bulged.

Lyn tried to cover Florina's eyes, but it was too late and the Pegasi fainted.

Lucius nodded approvingly.

Marcus dropped the axe and crossed his wrists in front of his manhood, although he had already managed to expose himself to the majority of the group.

Sain sighed in relief.

"I don't even want to know," Mark said finally as his eyes drifted over the scene before him. "And I know that I'll regret asking this, but WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he demanded.

Nino began to sob and pointed at Jaffar.

"Jaffar doesn't want to marry me anymore because I'm a _dirty_, _filthy_ girl!" she wailed.

Sain raised a questioning eyebrow.

Jaffar choked on his saliva, unsure of how to deal with it.

Legault elbowed him, which in essence meant something along the lines of; _do something, you stupid idiot. This is all your fault for making me come here with you and all these sex starved, crazy freaks!_

Jaffar responded with a look that clearly said _what do you mean, all my fault? It's not my fault the kid's obsessed, it's not my fault you're on the run and it's certainly not cough completely cough my fault that we ended up here – besides, I know you wanted to come here as well – you're as crazy and sex starved as any of them!_

_Whatever. Just do something to shut that cursed child up!_ insisted Legault.

Jaffar sighed, and crouched down next to the crying girl.

"It doesn't matter to me if you're filthy," Jaffar began uncertainly and in the way that only someone with no knowledge of women could. "What I mean is – err – I don't mind if you're _dirty_ – in fact, I _like_ dirty girls!"

_Oh I bet you do_, Sain and several others thought to themselves, but it was sweet to see Jaffar trying to comfort the girl so no one repeated the comment aloud.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide and brimming with tears.

Jaffar nodded.

"So you don't hate me then?"

Jaffar shook his head.

Nino smiled.

"Then you're gonna marry me after all!"

And Jaffar couldn't respond at all because Nino had once again returned to glomping on him.

_The next person I'll kill_, he told himself. _The next person I'll kill will be me._

Mark, all patience having disappeared screamed. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME AS TO WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Sain motioned towards Kent.

"He – he made me _kiss_ Marcus!"

Marcus gagged at the recollection.

"Hey!" Sain pouted. "You should count yourself lucky to have been graced by my lips."

A number of the ladies in the camp shuddered.

"Sain, _why_ in the name of Bern would you do that anyway?"

Marcus looked a little hurt.

_Why wouldn't you? _he thought.

Sain shrugged.

"Kent dared me to."

_I'm a good person – how the Hell did I get stuck with these people?_ Mark resolved to start looking for a new job.

Suddenly, Sain smiled.

"But now that his turn is over – it's mine!" he declared happily.

"No!" Mark exclaimed. "Nu-uh, no way Jose. We are all going to sleep. _Now_!"

Serra stretched. "Actually, Mark, I'm not tired anymore."

"Me neither," someone else said.

"Yeah – I'm wide awake."

"Me too!"

Mark slapped himself on the forehead. He knew he had already lost, so the best thing he could do was try and maintain some dignity.

"I guess you guys – and girls," he added when he noticed Vaida's face. "I guess you all deserve some time to yourselves to relax and you have been fighting really hard…so, well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to let you all have some fun."

Everyone around the camp cheered.

"Besides," Mark added as an afterthought. "I still have some plans I need to finalise…" he continued talking to himself as he returned to his tent, leaving the others at the mercy of the bottle, Sain, and his wicked mind…

* * *

So FINALLY we are getting back to 'Spin the Bottle' and you know what that means, right? Yep! Suggestion time Any and all suggestions for truths, dares and pairings are welcome and the best are even used! 

The more I get, the longer and better I can make the fic!

I pretty much know what I'm gonna do and where I wanna go with the next chapter, but after that I need all the help I can get


End file.
